Jack's back (meeting Amy again)
by Jack Frost cosplayer
Summary: If you didn't know I'm a professional Jack Frost cosplayer and I write about meeting fans from around the world, Amy was the one who made me the way I am today,


(For anyone who has read my Jack Frost Moment entry)

So, I had to take a trip around town to finish up some errands. I went to the nearest grocery store to pick up some things I needed (that and I just ran out of hot chocolate). I was just turning the corner to get to my lovely coco substance when I heard a familiar laugh. It was the laugh of a little girl, peaked around the corner to find the greatest New Years surprise in the world, it was little Amy from the theater.

I took a quick look over of myself and thanked the heavens I just happen to be wearing my blue hoodie again. I slipped around the corner and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She was with her grandmother and Amy was jumping up and down wanting to get into the buggy. I stood there waiting for her to turn around when her grandmother looked up and saw me first. She pointed in my direction and Amy turned around.

The moment she saw me she yells "Jack!"

She ran across the store and jumped into my arms. I couldn't help but erupt into joyless laughter. She looked at me and said "I knew you would come back."

I ruffled her hair and said "I told you would see me again, didn't I?" Almost everyone in the store at this point was staring at the two of us, but I didn't care. I was just so happy I got to see Amy again and that she was still happy. I told myself that I would just can get my things later, but Amy came first.

She held my hand while we walked through the store and she went on about how many fireworks they were going to shoot off tonight. Suddenly, I had a weird feeling that we were being followed. I stopped, waited, and heard the voices of multiple children whispering and the scurrying of feet. Amy and I began to walk again and I saw that some people in the store were pointing at us and giggling. I also noticed the sudden laughter of many children and knew what was going on.

I stopped walking and said to Amy "You know, I keep thinking I'm hearing kids laughing. Ah, maybe I'm just hearing things." When I heard the kids behind us start to laugh again I said "Or maybe I'm not crazy and there are a group of kids sneaking up on us". As soon as I finished the sentence I turned around to find the group of some 5 to 6 kids hurry around a corner, but one stay put.

It was a stubborn looking kid, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his face in a pout. He said "You're not really Jack Frost, are you?"

I smiled and said "Well of course I am, what's your name kid?" While I was asking the question I had my free hand in front of one of the ice fans that are in the freezer section.

He looked at me and said "Johnny, Johnny Williams."

I stretched out my hand that was now freezing cold out to Johnny and said "Well, its a pleasure to meet you Johnny." When he shook my hand he jumped back and shivered, rubbing his hand.

He looked at me in amazement and whispered "You really are Jack Frost." When I cracked up laughing, all of the other kids came out of hiding and came up to meet me.

The rest of the time I was at the store I had the group of kids trailing behind me. We were stopped multiple times by parents and other citizens to take pictures of Jack Frost and his little group of fans. I soon had to go home, when I told the kids I had to leave and go celebrate New Years with the rest of the Guardians, they all one by one hugged me goodbye. I once again had to say goodbye to Amy. She didn't seem as sad this time when we said goodbye.

When I turned around to say one last goodbye she said "Goodbye Jack Frost, come back to see me again soon!" Amy has touched my heart in more ways then I would have ever thought, and I will never forget her, because she will always believe.

* * *

**If you didn't know I'm a professional Jack Frost cosplayer and I write about meeting fans from around the world, Amy was the one who made me the way I am today. 3**


End file.
